The present invention relates to nylon-5,10 molding compositions comprising
A) from 40 to 90% by weight of a nylon-5,10,
B) from 10 to 60% by weight of fiber-containing or mineral-containing fillers, and
C) from 0 to 20% by weight of further additives,
where the total of the percentages by weight of components A) to C) is 100%.
The present invention moreover relates to a process for the preparation of these molding compositions, to the use of these molding compositions for the production of moldings of any type, and to the resultant moldings, preferably motor vehicle bodywork parts or electronics components of any type, foils, and fibers.
WO 2007/113127 discloses a process for the preparation of pentamethylenediamine and its polycondensation with aliphatic dicarboxylic acids, to give polyamides. There are few disclosures in the literature concerning nylon-5,10. Commercially available fiber-reinforced polyamides, such as nylon-6 or nylon-6,10, often have unsatisfactory surface quality. This defective surface quality is particularly apparent in black-colored polyamides.